After the Melting
by EponineOnMyOwnThenardier
Summary: Years after the "melting" , after the Wizard's rule has ended, Elphaba and Fiyero decide to return to Oz in the hopes of reuniting with the friends and family they were forced to leave oh so many years before.
1. Starting Fresh

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything related to Wicked ( well, unless you count the cup I bought when I went to see the show on Broadway.=P -Just an attempt at humor there, if it was a failed attempt I am terribly sorry!), all rights belong to Gregory Maguire, and the directors/producers/writers of the musical. Also, the creation of all of the lands of Oz goes to L Frank Baum, the author of the Wizard of Oz. The only things in this story I can claim any credit to are the original characters and plot ideas that come from my mind. If anything is borrowed from anyone, and I mean anyone else, in this or any other possible existing worlds I shall credit them at the beginning of the chapter!**

**AN: Hello fellow Ozians who have happened to stumble across this story. =) This story is just a thought that happened to pop into my head and I thought I would act upon and see where it went. It is still a work in progress and my first fanfiction, so I would like for you all to be brutally honest in what you think about the story. What did you like? What about the story did you absolutely loathe? Is there something missing from a character? Do you have any suggestions at all? I am dying to hear everything that pops into you minds! That said, enjoy the story, and I hope to begin posting the next few chapters, which I am simply proofreading and such now soon! **

**PS, even though I said I was done talking. =P : Sorry this chapter is so horriendibly short, the beginning and the end are always the hardest parts. =P **

Elphaba sat staring out the window of their small home, staring out at the thick tress of the forest surrounding them. She thought back now, as she constantly had to the day they had left Oz, presumably dead. She remembered faking her melting and leaving with Fiyero, the whole thing was clear in her mind, as if it had happened just yesterday. She sighed, turning from the window. She missed Oz, she missed Glinda, she'd wished so much that she could have known before they left that day that she and Fiyero were still alive. She'd been watching and listening for news of Oz since that day and had learned that the wizard had left the city and that the Ozma Regent had gained control over the land once again. She'd longed to return the minute she'd discovered this bit of news but Fiyero had convinced her to wait it out a few more years, to ensure that things would be safe for them back in Oz, after all that had happened. Now they were returning.

"Elphie, you ready to go?" She heard a voice say from the door. She looked up into the looking glass in front of her and smiled seeing her dearest Fiyero leaning against the doorframe, her daughter leaning around him to look in to the room. She nodded.

"I just need a moment," she said simply. Fiyero nodded and turned to leave.

"Come on Galinda," he said to their daughter, whom they'd named after their dear friend from Shiz, as he took her hand and led her away.

Elphaba stood and picked up her brown woolen cloak that she'd always used to keep the rain off of her skin when she was in school and put it on slowly, pulling the hood up. She grabbed her bag and glanced around the room that she'd lived in for probably a good four or five years now, saying goodbye, then crossed to the door and exited, taking a deep breath, ready for her return to Oz, to the Emerald City. "Let's go, " she said, taking her daughter's other hand and beginning to walk with her family.

She looked down at the young girl, who had a light Emerald colored skin and dark hair that matched her mother's along with her father's eyes. She smiled down at her, she'd always wanted to be able to take her daughter to the Emerald City, the beautiful place where everything was green, and show her the city's glamour, and now it would finally happen.

They got a carriage to take them to the train station at the edge of the Great Gillikin Forest. From there they would ride to Shiz, then with a short trip down the yellow brick road they would reach the Emerald City. Fiyero got into the Carriage first, taking Elphaba's hand and helping her up. She reached down and lifted her daughter easily inside, setting her down on the seat next to her. She pulled the door shut and with a flick of the reigns from the driver they were off down the road. She leaned her head on Fiyero's shoulder and shut her eyes, allowing herself to rest. She hadn't slept much the previous night due to her excitement and she felt safer now that they didn't have to stay in hiding. She was content then and there, close to her family and returning to see the best friend she'd ever had.


	2. The Reunion

Glinda sat at her desk, pouring over the Grimmerie. The large book sat in front of her, close to her face once again. Since the day Elphaba had died she'd searched the book over and over for any way to bring her back, to undo what had been done, to be able to see Elphaba and Fiyero, just one more time. Up to this point she'd found nothing useful, and she didn't really expect to, but it gave her something to do, and even after all of these years, it gave her hope. She sighed, her head beginning to ache from concentrating on the foreign, ancient words and stood, stretching. She walked quietly around her small study, glancing at her reflection in the frosted window pane. Not much had changed about her reflection in the past five years. She still looked young and beautiful as always, the short, pale curls piled atop her head catching the light most beautifully, still making her look regal and attractive. Yet there was something different about her, a slight dullness in the eyes, of pain and grief, and loss that she still felt, despite the passage of time, and there were the lightest of circles underneath them, reminders of the frequent nights that passed without her doing much sleeping, thinking of her two close friends that had passed.

Glinda crossed to the door, pulling it open lightly and looking outside. Her secretary sat in the desk near the door, writing letters to the rulers of the nearby areas of Oz as Glinda had instructed her to. The young brunette turned to look toward the door as Glinda cleared her throat lightly. "Would you be a dear and fix a pot of tea?" The young girl nodded and stood, walking off to another room to fix the tea. Glinda shut the door to her office and returned slowly to her desk. She shut the Grimmerie, and shoved it off to the side, knowing she needed to concentrate on her work right now. She was coordinating a large event, a party for the important people of the different lands within Oz that would be meeting with her husband ,Sir Chuffery to discuss whatever boring, important matters had come up lately.

She pulled a list out of a drawer in her desk of what had to be done. She crossed off invitations, which were being taken care of already. There wasn't much more for her to do. She had to make arrangements for the guest, how they would travel and where they would stay, not things that would take very long. Still, they needed to be done soon… Glinda's train of thought was cut off by a soft rap on the door. "Come in," she said without looking up, assuming it was her secretary returning with her tea.

"Glinda," She heard a familiar voice say, a voice she hadn't heard in years.

"Elphaba?" She said, turning to look toward the door. "Elphie!" She shouted, pushing her chair back and running over to her and throwing her arms around her, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. She was so shocked and happy to see her old friends her, her old friend she'd presumed was dead. It was so hard to believe. She let her go after a few seconds, reaching up to wipe the tears from her eyes. She noticed two people standing behind her, Fiyero, and a young girl with green skin who was unmistakably their child.

"Please, come in, sit down," she said, moving to let them in. She shut the door behind them and moved over to sit down at the chair behind her desk as Elphaba and Fiyero lowered themselves into the two chairs on the other side of the desk, Fiyero lifting the girl into his lap. She watched them silently for a few minutes, so surprised that they were alive.

"Where have you been all these years?" She asked, her voice shaking uncontrollably.

"The great Gillikin Forest," Elphaba said softly. She sighed, seeing the almost pouty look on her friend's face. "Glinda, I wanted to tell you. I wanted you to know we were alive I just, we couldn't-" She sighed again. "We wouldn't be safe. No one could know where we were. We couldn't risk the Gale Force knowing where we were." She watched Glinda think for a second, arms crossed over her chest, finally deciding she forgave them for not telling her they were alive, that she understood. They looked at the small girl, sitting on Fiyero's lap, surprisingly still for her age.

"Who's this?" Glinda asked, watching the small, green skinned girl.

"This is our daughter, Galinda,"Fiyero replied, smiling as he looked from his daughter to Glinda. She smiled at both Fiyero and Elphaba, feeling pleased and honored.

"I'm so happy to see you again," She said simply, standing as the office door opened and her secretary stood in the doorway, holding a tray with tea and biscuits. Glinda crossed to the door and took the tray from her. "Thank you dear, that's all for now," she said, closing the door as the young woman turned and walked away. She returned to her desk herself and set the tray down carefully on her desk. She poured three cups, setting one down for Elphaba and Fiyero, sipping her own and relaxed, wanting to cherish this time with them, not knowing if they'd be leaving again. "So, where are you staying?" She asked, looking at them as she set their cup down. She saw them exchange a look, clearly they hadn't thought that far ahead. "Well then, it's settled, you're staying with me!" She said, smiling gleefully. "No, no objections Elphie," she said, seeing the other woman beginning to open her mouth to argue. She couldn't wait for the chance to catch up with her two greatest friends in all of Oz.


	3. One Short Day in the Emerald City

Soon after Fiyero was walking through the streets of the Emerald City with Glinda and Elphaba, holding on tightly to his daughter's hand to keep her from getting lost. He smiled, his daughter's excitement radiating off of her. She'd always dreamed of going to the Emerald City, the city her mother had always told her about, where everything was green, where a green person most certainly wouldn't be seen as odd. He looked down at her, watching her take in all of the people and places, completely mesmerized. He looked from her to Glinda , who was babbling on to Elphaba, having five years of missed conversation pint up inside of her, as she led the way. He noticed they were making their way into the richer part of the city. _Glinda did well, _he noted, taking in his surroundings.

The buildings here surely weren't as beautiful and unique as those in Shiz, but he enjoyed the city and was glad to have returned. They were slowing down their pace now, turning into one of the yards of one of the large houses, making their way up the walkway to the door. Glinda unlocked the door and stepped in, Fiyero's small family following into the grand foyer of the house. "Dear, we have guests!" Glinda called, looking up the large twisting staircase. Seconds later a man appeared on the staircase, descending quickly to meet them. "Dear, this is Elphaba and Fiyero, two of my friends from Shiz, and their daughter, Galinda. " She looked at them. "This is my husband, Sir Chuffery."

"Pleasure to meet you," Fiyero said, flashing his most charming smile.

"The pleasure's mine," The man replied, looking the odd trio over.

"Well, I'll go get dinner started. Would you mind showing them to the guest rooms dear?" Glinda said, looking at her husband.

Sir Chuffery nodded, "Of course, " he replied, turning and starting back up the stairs.

Fiyero reached down to pick up the suitcases and walked up the stairs with Elphaba, their daughter between them. They stepped off onto the landing when they reached the next floor and followed Glinda's husband all the way down the hall, to the last two rooms whose doors were opened.  
>Here you are, "Sir Chuffery said. "Make yourself at home, I'll see you at dinner. " And with that he turned and walked away.<p>

Fiyero walked into the smaller room, and placed Galinda's suitcase on her bed. " You can unpack yourself," he said, knowing she always wanted to do things on her own, she was a very independent child, just like her mother. "If you need anything we'll be in the next room." His daughter nodded and he kissed her forehead before turning and exiting the room with Elphaba, heading to the one that they would be staying in.

Elphaba opened their suitcases on the bed and began to store their clothing in the wardrobe, shedding her cloak and hanging it among her other clothing. Fiyero took out the books that Elphaba had packed and began to place them on the shelf above the bed with care. They finished unpacking quickly and sat down on the bed. Fiyero watched Elphaba as she pulled off her boots and pulled back the covers, laying down and placing them back over herself. She rolled over on her side, shutting her eyes to rest until the diner was ready. Fiyero watched her with a smile, laying down beside her on top of the blankets and wrapped his arm around her.


	4. Fitting the Pieces Together Again

Only about an hour later Glinda had finished making dinner and set the table. She hurried up the spiral staircase, eager to talk more with her friends, her swishing skirts making a soft sound as she went. She made her way down the long hallway at the top of the stairs and to the last two rooms. She knocked on the door of the smallest room first, waiting a moment before opening it. Galina sat at the desk in the corner of the room, head bent over a book. She smiled at the sight of the young girl. _So much like Elphie, _she thought as she cleared her throat lightly. "Dinner's ready dear," She said to the girl, watching as she turned, jumping slightly at the sound of a voice behind her. Galinda nodded, standing and picking up the book she was reading. She exited the room quietly, clutching the book to her chest, and waited outside the door of the room she would be occupying until further notice as Glinda walked over to the room next door. She knocked softly and waited, Fiyero opening the door seconds later.

"Dinner," She said to him, smiling. Fiyero nodded, then turned and walked back into the dark room, toward the bed. Glinda glanced over as he sat down, gently shaking the shoulder of the figure in the bed.

"Fae, dinner's ready, it's time to get up," She heard him say softly. She turned away, giving them their privacy. Moments later Fiyero and a slightly disarrayed looking Elphaba came to join Galinda and their daughter in the hallway. Glinda turned and lead them down the stairs and into the dining room. She took her seat on Sir Chuffery's right hand side and watched Elphaba, Fiyero, and Galinda sit down. She allowed them to begin eating before asking them any questions.

"So, "Glinda began, looking at them, "what are your plans now that you're back?"

Elphaba paused, looking at her, "Well, "she began, pushing her hair back from her face," first we planned to visit Boq, and then I hoped to find Shell," she replied, her voice getting softer as she spoke. Glinda could see the slight pain in Elphaba's face as she spoke of the brother she hadn't seen in years. How old would he be now? He must be grown up now… She knew how missing so much of his life must have hurt Elphaba, and how she would want to try and make it up to him, before something happened to him like had happened to Nessa.

"And then?" Glinda asked, looking at the small family.

"And then, we settle in and start our new life here in Oz," Fiyero replied, flashing his charming smile. Glinda returned the smile. That was something about him that hadn't changed, despite the difference in his looks now. Even as a scarecrow, he was still beautiful…

Glinda glanced over at Elphaba, deciding she would wait until later to ask her about what had caused him to become a scarecrow. "Well, you're welcome to stay here as long as you need, " She offered, her smile widening slightly. "I'm glad you're back."

Elphaba blushed slightly at this, her cheeks turning a darker shade of green. "Thanks… We really missed you Glinda," she said, smiling at her old friend. The rest of the meal continued with easy conversation, then, when they'd finished eating, they all retired to their rooms upstairs and slept, eager to see what the next morning would bring their way.


	5. Munchkinland

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Wicked, the lands of Oz, or any of the characters from the book or play. The masterminds credited with these wonderful things are Frank L. Baum, who gave us the wonderful gift of Oz and it's not so Wonderful Wizard, and Gregory Maguire, who helped us see the witches and other characters from a new perspective, for which I will forever be grateful. I can only claim credit for the plot of this particular story you are now reading, and whatever characters I decide to make up along the way.

AN: I am oh so sorry that I have not updated in a while. To all of those who have been waiting I really do feel horrible. I have been trying for weeks to get something up and have failed up to this point. I have not only had writer's block, but have had several tests since the first term just ended in school. On top of that I have been dealing with an ongoing knee injury and the pain had escalated severely lately. I got an MRI done of my knee on Sunday, and will be going to talk with my Orthopedic Specialist on Wednesday. I should know then what's wrong, and hopefully will have the problem fixed soon. Anyways, I will try to get more chapters posted quickly to make up for the lack of chapters lately. Also, I am so sorry for any typos or other errors I make or have made in past chapters. I noticed some that have somehow escaped my eye in previous chapters and am utterly embarrassed and ashamed by the fact. I'll try to eliminate those from now on. Enjoy!

Elphaba hugged Glinda tightly as Fiyero loaded bags into the carriage they were borrowing. "Do you really have to go now Elphie? You just got here yesterday," the blonde asked, looking up at her best friend, attempting to delay their trip to Munchkinland one final time.

Elphaba nodded. "Yes Glinda, I have to go and try to make everything up to Boq and Shell. You know we'll be on our way back to the city in no time, I promise we're not leaving forever. "

Glinda nodded, biting her lip. She knew Elphaba wouldn't lie to her, but her friends' departure made her slightly nervous after all of the years she had believed them dead. Elphaba looked at Glinda knowing what was going on in her head. She didn't expect Glinda to be okay the moment they showed up again, not after what had happened all those years ago, and she was going to give her friend all of the time she needed to process everything.

Elphaba hugged her friend once again. "I'll be back soon Glinda, promise. "

"I'll miss you Elphie! Make sure to write if you get the chance."

Elphaba nodded. "I will," she said simply, turning and walking over to the carriage. Fiyero, who was now inside the carriage, sitting beside their daughter, reached down and helped her up onto the seat. She closed the carriage door behind herself and looked out the window, waving to Glinda. She smiled, watching as her friend waved goodbye to the small family until the carriage was so far away that her gown looked like nothing more than a pink blob on the horizon.

Elphaba turned away from the window as Fiyero wrapped his arm around her and melted contently into his touch. She closed her eyes as she leaned her head on Fiyero's shoulder, and smiled at the sound of her daughter who had begun to read humming softly. She had inherited her mother's musical talent, something that made Fiyero extremely happy. He had loved Elphaba's voice since that night he had first heard her sing all those years ago in college.

Elphaba fell asleep soon after, the gentle bump of the carriage moving down the road soothing.

The family finally reached Munchkinland several days later. Elphaba looked out silently at the calm farmlands that had been her home. She had never felt comfortable here, and felt no ties to the land, but she had to see Boq and Shell. She looked over at Fiyero, who now had Galinda in his lap. The small green girl who had also been looking out the window looked up into her mother's eyes as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck and leaned her head on his chest, exhausted from travel. She said nothing, knowing her mother was thinking about something, something evidently important, so she simply looked at her, reassuring her mentally that everything would be alright.

Elphaba smiled, and reached out her hand to stroke her daughter's dark hair. The three stayed like this, close and completely unafraid for the first time in a long time until night fell and the carriage reached Boq's residence.

Elphaba opened the door to the carriage and jumped carefully to the ground before turning to help her daughter out. Fiyero followed Galinda out into the night air of Munchkinland. It smelled like corn, the major export of Munchkinland, as it always had. Glancing around Fiyero noticed nothing had really changed much. He looked over at Elphaba who was looking up at the house apprehensively. Boq thought it was all her fault that he was the way he was now. True, she had been the one to change him into the tin man, but it had been to save him, she would never want to harm him. She silently wondered if somewhere deep inside he remembered why she'd had to do it, what Nessa had done to him.

She shook her head silently. Nessarose was dead, and here she was, ready to be smudge her sister's name in order to clear her own… She took a deep breath and stepped up to the door, knocking before she had a chance to change her mind, Galinda and Fiyero following close behind her.

Her heart pounded as she waited in the silence that ensued and she wondered if this was even worth doing. She prepared to turn around and head back to the carriage. They could take it a little distance away, rest for the night, and then make their way to Colwen Grounds to see Shell. Just as she made to turn the thought into an action the door opened and she was face to face with the tin man himself. He stared at her, clearly shocked. He found himself unable to tear his gaze from her for several seconds, but when he did he saw something he found even stranger. Standing behind her was the scarecrow, one of the people who had been involved in 'killing' her and a small green girl holding the Scarecrow's hand who was clearly Elphaba's daughter.

He fixed his eyes upon the Witch once again, recovering his ability to speak. "What are you doing here?" He asked. His voice was filled with confusion, fear, hatred, and caused Elphaba to feel a dull ache inside.

"Boq, please just let us inside and I'll explain everything, I promise. You don't have to give us a place to stay, you don't have to give us anything other than enough time to explain," she said softly. Looking at her now she seemed almost the same to Boq as she did back when they were in school together. Still, her request shocked him. She had turned him into nothing more than tin and expected him to let her into his home to talk to him? His eyes drifted back to the scarecrow and the little girl, who was staring up at him with large brown eyes so much like her mother's and his curiosity got the better of him.

"Alright," he replied, stepping out of the way, "come on in."

Elphaba stepped over the threshold, Fiyero and Galinda staying nearby. They followed Boq into a small sitting room, Elphaba noting how stiffly he moved. He seemed to live alone, though he seemed to have been awarded plenty for killing 'the Witch.'

She watched as he sat down in a chair, and sat on the small sofa, next to Fiyero, who placed Galinda on his lap once more.

"Well then, talk," Boq said, waiting.

"Boq, I know this is going to be a lot on you, knowing that I'm not dead, and knowing the truth about everything, but before I tell you all of that you have to know… Fiyero's alive too." Elphaba cast a glance at the scarecrow as she said this and Boq was shocked.

"Fiyero's the scarecrow?" Boq asked, staring at them. Fiyero nodded and Boq took a moment to process the information he was receiving. "And she is?" He asked, his eyes falling on the little green girl.

"This is our daughter, Galinda," Fiyero replied.

The first thought to register in Boq's mind was that, although the girl was pretty in her own different way, she was nothing like her namesake. A moment later the fact that Fiyero had said _**our **_daughter sank in. That was their daughter. It wasn't just Elphaba's daughter, it was Fiyero's too. He gave himself a moment, looking in wonder at the girl who simply stared at the carpet, not bothering the adults or trying to get into their business like most children her age would. Then, taking a breath, he turned back to Elphaba. "Alright, I'm ready, tell me your story."


	6. Making Amends

**AN: Okay, this chapter took longer to upload than I wanted. I hoped to have it done and posted the same day as the last chapter. I wanted it to be perfect after all that had happened between Elphaba and Boq (you know, becoming the tin man and stuff) before the end of the musical. Unfortunately, it turned out nothing like I was picturing it and it was shorter than I wanted. I'm honestly disappointed in this chapter, but hopefully they'll get longer and better again.=P**

Elphaba could still remember well the day she first arrived in the Emerald City with Galinda. The sun was shining softly down and the air was warm. The tall emerald buildings glinted in the light and reached high, scraping against the sky, touching the clouds, reaching for the sun. The city was full of life, people bustling around, some tourists who came to see the glamorous Emerald City, others those who lived there, going about the routine of their everyday lives.

There was so much to see and do it was overwhelming, and so little time for all of it. She and Galinda had spent some time sightseeing, and the visions of the green city had become real. For the first time people didn't gawk at her skin, for the first time she felt almost normal.

Then, she met the wizard. She could remember how her heart was pounding with excitement, this was what she'd been working and waiting for her whole life. Her moment was here, it was her time to shine. The wizard would see her, speak to her, and see that she was brilliant, talented. He would want her as an advisor, and then maybe her father and sister could be proud of her, accepting of her.

When they'd arrived in the throne room she remembered him wanting her to recite a spell from The Grimmerie, to prove her talent to him. She had been nervous; afraid she'd fail, but had been able to prove herself. She could still remember that rush she felt; she knew he was proud of her… And that was the moment it all fell apart. That was when she learned the truth about the wizard. He was a phony. He was the one behind the Animal bans. There was absolutely nothing wonderful about him. And he wanted her to be a part of the horrible things he was doing.

He wasn't happy when she didn't agree to do it, didn't want to go with his plan, was willing to put up resistance and fight his power. The rest of it happened quickly. The guards were called, and then they were running, desperate to get away. And after that the years of hiding, the spreading of the propaganda about her. The arrival of Dorothy Gale and the death of her sister Nessarose. And then, the faking of her death.

She explained all of this to Boq, watching his face carefully, noting each change of expression. She folded her hands in her lap when she finished speaking, waiting. Boq didn't say anything for a few moments, clearly processing all of the information he'd just received. He stood slowly, and looked at them for a moment before speaking. "Where are your bags?" He asked.

"What?" Elphaba asked, slightly surprised.

"I can't just turn you away with nowhere nearby to stay. Everything in the past is in the past, Elphaba, we're starting fresh."

Elphaba smiled. "Thank you Boq," She said as Fiyero stood, setting Galinda on the couch and going out to the carriage to retrieve their bags.

Boq walked to a linen closet and pulled out sheets and a few other things, before leading the family to the guest room. "It's not much, but it's what I have."

"It's fine Boq, thank you," She said, taking the linens from him. He nodded and exited the room, his rusty joints creaking fairly loudly. Elphaba began to make the bed as Fiyero set down their bags and set out some blankets and pillows for their daughter who was willing to sleep on the floor for then night they'd be there. Elphaba went through her bag and pulled out her nightgown, changing, then laid down in the bed, having one more person to make amends to.


	7. Shell

AN: Okay, so as you read, those of who have read the book will notice I changed Shell's personality a lot. I did that because I wanted to include him in the story, and I just really didn't like his personality in the books, so please, just bear with it. =P

Elphaba was the first to wake the next morning. She slipped quietly out of bed and got dressed,careful not to wake her daughter, and left the room, shutting the door softly behind herself. She could smell food cooking and headed toward the kitchen, curious. "Morning Boq,Morning Fiyero" Elphaba said, seeing Boq at the stove, cooking. He had clearly gone out to find some food for Galind and Elphaba at some point in the night, seeing as neither he nor Fiyero ate. She walked over to Fiyero, planting a quick kiss on his lips, then crossed to the stove. "Would you like any help with anything?" She asked Boq, who looked up at her and shook his head.

"No Elphaba, I'm fine,thank you."

Elphaba nodded and returned to sit at the table by Fiyero, looking at the newspaper that sat on the wooden surface.

Galinda woke up and walked into the kitchen to join the others, rubbing sleep from her eyes, just as Boq was setting food on the table. "Thank you," Elphaba said, picking up her fork to taste the eggs and bacon Boq had fixed for them. Fiyero pulled out a chair for their daughter and helped her into it. Galinda picked up a fork and began to eat as Boq came over to sit down with them. No one said much through the meal. When they had finished Elphaba washed the dishes, not letting Boq tell her no, and soon after they packed their things and Fiyero loaded their bags into the carriage once again.

The family said their goodbyes, thanking Boq, and promising to return to visit again someday. Then they got into the carriage and began the journey to Colwen Grounds.

Elphaba sat stiffly through the whole ride, staring out the window at the familiar land of Munchkinland. Would Shell forgive her for everything that had happened? She sighed softly, pulled out of her thoughts as Fiyero placed his hand on her knee. She placed her hand on top of his other as he laid it gently against her cheek, murmuring soft assurances to her that everything would be alright.

When the carriage finally arrived, and pulled up the cobblestone path toward the large house she straightened up in the seat, taking a deep breath and preparing herself to face her brother. Fiyero got out first when they stopped and reached up to help his wife and daughter out of the carriage.

Elphaba kept her head down, feeling unease at the thought of facing so many people. She pulled her daughter close to herself, and hid her slightly in the dark black cloak she wore. She followed Fiyero, who had already started toward the front stairs of the house. She could feel the warm sun on her neck and wished that she could just stay outside and enjoy her return to Oz, but knew she owed this to her brother.

"We need to speak with Shell Thropp," Fiyero said to the guard at the door.

The munchkin standing in front of the entrance looked up at the Scarecrow in front of him with a slight suspicion. "Do you have an appointment with him?" He asked, scrutinizing the group silently.

"Well, no," Fiyero replied, "but-"

"But nothing," the guard replied, "get an appointment and come back."

Elphaba looked up at this point. The guard's eyes fell on her once again, and shock hit him. His eyes widened as he looked at her. "T-t-t-the Wicked Witch of the West," He said in fear before fainting. Elphaba looked at him silently for a moment. She couldn't say she didn't expect people to be shocked to see her there, alive, but she could say she wasn't expecting reactions like this… She turned and stepped over the threshold, dismissing the thought. It got her inside, now she just had to find Shell.

She glanced around before starting up the steps toward the office where she had found Nessa the last time she'd been there, her family following. She knocked on the door when she arrived, waiting until she heard a voice inside telling her to enter. She turned the knob silently, pushing the heavy wooden door open and stepping into the circular office.

It was how she remembered it, the walls lined with shelves that reached all the way to the ceiling, filled with books. They appeared to be collecting dust and seemed to rarely ever be opened. A large wooden desk sit in front of the large floor to ceiling window that looked out on the grounds, large, black leather chairs on either side of the desk.

"Elphaba?" Shell said, seemingly in awe, pulling her out of her observations. "What are you doing here? " He asked. "I thought you were dead. "

"Shell," Elphaba said softly, crossing the room quickly to stand in front of the desk. " There's so much I need to explain to you, so much I need to make up for, if you give me the chance."

"Elphaba, sit," Shell said simply, looking up at her from the seat he sat in. She sat quietly, and looked at her.

"Alright then, explain," He said, looking at her expectantly. She nodded once, then plunged into her story, explaining everything, starting with that first day in the Emerald City.


	8. Apologies

Elphaba looked up at him as she finished her story. She sighed softly, "Shell, I am sorry that you had to think I was dead, and that you lost Nessa and father. If things could have been different they would have, you do know that don't you?"

Shell nodded, not responding as he attempted to process everything he was taking in. He watched as the scarecrow and small green girl that had been standing by the door walked over. The scarecrow placed his hand on Elphaba's shoulder. Shell watched as she set her hand on top of his and looked up at him, meeting his eyes. Slowly she turned to look back at her brother.

"Shell, I need you to meet two people," She said. "This is Fiyero… And your niece, Galinda." She turned her gaze to her daughter. "Galinda, this is your Uncle Shell."

"It's nice to meet you Uncle Shell," Galinda said softly, looking up at him.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Miss Galinda," Shell replied, smiling softly at the small, shy girl who looked so much like her mother. He watched as the girl sat on her mother's lap and Elphaba wrapped her arms around her. They talked for a short while as the sun set, and Shell invited them to eat dinner with him and stay for the night.

Chapter 9:

The next morning the family said goodbye to Shell, before getting back in their carriage to start the long trip back to the Emerald City. Elphaba sighed softly, leaning her head on Fiyero's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her as the carriage began bumpily down the long road ahead of them. In that moment she knew that everything would be alright. Oz was a different place now, and they could live out the rest of their lives in the Emerald City, happy and knowing that they were safe. They were free to rebuild their lives now.


	9. Brand new endings

The next morning the family said goodbye to Shell, before getting back in their carriage to start the long trip back to the Emerald City. Elphaba sighed softly, leaning her head on Fiyero's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her as the carriage began bumpily down the long road ahead of them. In that moment she knew that everything would be alright. Oz was a different place now, and they could live out the rest of their lives in the Emerald City, happy and knowing that they were safe. They were free to rebuild their lives now.


End file.
